


A New Beginning

by barbiekait



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place five or six years after Dream Drop Distance. Sora and Kairi are happily married and are expecting a baby!  I DON'T OWN A THING! Everything is owned by Square Enix!  There going to be some spoilers if you hadn't played the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

It was the third time that week that Sora had to walk home from work. But he didn't mind. The weather was great and the breeze was nice and cool. Sora walked up the hill and saw on the horizon the island where he, Riku, and Kairi used to play and hang out when they were younger.

They still go there sometimes, that was where he proposed to Kairi and she said yes (quite loudly actually.)

Sora finally made it home and opened the door. He saw Kairi on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey." Sora said, smiling at his wife.

Kairi's eyes were primed with tears.

Sora looked at her, worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sora... I'm pregnant." Kairi said.

Sora's eyes widened and a smile spread on his face. Kairi smiled to. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Sora was happy about the baby. She knew that he wanted a family of his own. Kairi was happy too, of course. They'd been married for three years, and now they're finally gonna have a baby!

"Are you sure?" Sora asked when the pulled away.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kairi told him.

Neither of them could stop smiling. They're gonna have a baby. He leaned down and kissed Kairi and she kissed him back.

"I was thinking we would invite everyone to dinner tomorrow and tell them then." Kairi said.

"Sounds good to me." Sora said, still smiling. Then they went into the kitchen for dinner.


End file.
